


【盾铁】棕发小胡子Omega孕期饲养完全手册

by AnnaKatze



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKatze/pseuds/AnnaKatze
Summary: They didn't expect it, but now they are expecting it.(Help me I'm really bad at writing summary)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 36





	1. A little fatty

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to create that kind of atmosphere, where two dummy daddies are trying to be good parents.

Tony不想承认这个。  
小胡子男人深吸了一口气，使劲抬头挺胸，把小肚子往里缩，半秒钟后他绷紧了下巴努力向下看向自己脚尖前的数字，在看清楚示数的那一刻差点没气得砸掉身下那台花高价定制的家用体测仪。  
他用力瞪着眼前的体重计，就好像这样就能够把那个明显已经超出1**磅的数字给吓得往下嗖嗖降似的。但是那个和Dum-E一样不懂得读空气的电子小混蛋就是那么不偏不倚地立在中央，明晃晃地显示着他主人的脂肪含量。  
好吧，Tony悻悻然垮下肩膀，再见了，芝士汉堡，再见了，巧克力甜甜圈。等着瞧吧，Steve不出三天就会发现自己长胖了至少**磅的事实，然后这些来自天堂的小可爱们就要离他远去啦。  
——别问究竟多少磅，就当给他留个面子。

倒不是说Steve是那种要求恋人十全十美的混蛋啦，只是美国队长在发现厨房里又出现了成打的垃圾食品包装袋时总会皱着眉头一脸担忧地看着他：“考虑下你的身体，好吗？Tony。你知道，你的血糖和血压已经够让人担心的了，更别提你的心脏……”  
现在再加上一条严重超标的体重，好极了，这下不用Steve提醒他就会乖乖去健身房啦。没准还能在美国健美先生虐待那些健身器材时在一边偷个吻什么的。  
啊，健身房，椭圆机，跑步机，划艇机，推胸机，史密斯机。无数块酸痛的肌肉，还有第二天走不了路的大腿——而且居然还不是因为某些不可描述的原因。  
天才机械师先生转了转眼睛，默默把体重计往床底踢了踢。  
算了，能瞒一时是一时。

但在他开始有意无意地减少脂肪及蛋白质摄取量时Steve还是敏锐地察觉到事情有些不对。坐在他身边的美国队长看着对方把汉堡肉全部挑到盘子一边，有些疑惑地挑起眉毛：  
“Tony？”  
正在艰难咀嚼着鹰嘴豆的富豪先生转过头看他：“唔？”  
完了，Tony抓着餐刀的右手握紧了，没有人规定一个平常热爱垃圾食品的人突然有一天推崇有机健康理念了就应该被美国队长审问，他希望没有这条。  
“不舒服吗？”出乎他意料的，Steve伸手探了过来，轻轻覆在他额头上，“不想吃东西？”  
Tony这才发现自己餐盘上一大半都是被自己扔掉的食物：肉饼、半块面包和一些邪恶的绿色蔬菜。Clint在一边怪叫：“铁罐儿！没听过吗，当你没有胃口的时候，不要抱怨你的食物——这可是泰戈尔说的！”  
“是啊，”Tony翻了个白眼，“300多首诗的《飞鸟集》，你就记得这一句。”他偏头躲开Steve的右手，把餐叉胡乱扔到一边：“我没事。”  
Steve看起来并没有放心一点。他凝视着自己的Omega，一直盯到棕发小胡子先生觉得自己的后颈开始发热——“如果有哪里不舒服一定要告诉我。”  
“知道了，老妈。”Tony低下头往嘴里塞了一块煮土豆，嘴角的笑意一直没有下去。

但他还是很烦这个。在努力套上那件自己最喜欢的黑色安息日T恤却差点被勒紧的胸口憋到喘不过气时Tony恶狠狠地想，就让减肥见鬼去吧，他Tony • 老子就是有钱•Stark又不是买不起大一码的衣服。但是半晌之后，小胡子男人又用力皱了皱鼻子：  
真的变胖了吗……  
“Tony？”他那完美的男友又在敲门了，“你好了吗？”  
“再等等！”Tony赶紧回答，同时手忙脚乱地把试图把身上的套头衫脱下来——换一件宽松一点的吧，他不想在和Steve约会的半途中因为被一件太过紧身的T恤憋到不行而在快要接吻时不得不推开对方，话说穿得太紧身的明明就是美国队长，他也不看看自己身上的安德玛都小成了什么样子——“我马上就，唔唔唔唔！”  
好极了，他现在把自己卡住了。这能不能排上Tony Stark约会糗事前三？  
“Tony！！”Steve立马推开房门冲了进来，在看到把自己困在一件衣服里不得脱身的恋人时差点没笑出声，“你在干嘛？”  
“呼——非常感谢。”被美国队长拯救于水火之中的Tony长舒一口气，眨巴着棕色的眼睛看他，“虽然看起来不像这回事，但其实我刚刚在用它做实验。”  
“好吧，科学家先生。”Steve笑着向他丢了一件长袖衬衫，“我会在晚上有兴趣知道那是什么的。”  
“嘿，我说，”抓过男友丢来的衣服的小胡子男人攥紧了拳头，“你有没有觉得……”他张了两下嘴，还是不知道怎么开口。Steve疑惑地向他扫了一眼：“有什么是我需要知道的吗？”  
“好吧。”最终Tony大大方方地摊开手，“就只是，你看，男人到了我这个年龄有点身材走样也是很正常的——不许笑Rogers!”  
Steve很明显忍得嘴角都在抽搐。“你在担心的就是这个？”他走过来，坐在上身只挂着半件衬衫的男人身边，帮他穿好另一只袖子，“你才不胖。”  
第一颗扣子。“谁说我的男朋友胖了？”  
第二颗扣子。“我的恋人明明是最好看的。”  
第三颗扣子。“别节食，那对你的身体没有好处。”  
第四颗扣子。“但是如果你少吃一点甜食我会很高兴。”  
Steve在系到第五颗扣子前俯下头，轻轻在那块松软的小肚子上啄了一口。“我很喜欢现在的你，所以拜托，别减肥啦？”  
Tony快速眨了几次眼，还是伸手用力撸了撸对方的金发脑袋。

他的好心情大概持续到和Steve看完一场电影接过三次吻走了两条街顺便抓了一个偷车贼和一个抢包犯再溜达了一刻钟后回到家之后的三十秒。  
难得来大厦拜访的Pepper在看到他的一瞬间惊呼：“Tony！”  
“是的？”Tony下意识站正并且收紧了小腹，只为显得自己看起来不那么——圆圆鼓鼓的一团。  
但这好像一点作用都没有。已经几乎全权接手SI的金发Beta女士比出一个手势，完全不带恶意地向他形容：“你胖了不止一圈，亲爱的。”  
天才先生在大脑内好不容易构筑起的名为“其实我没有那么胖”的围墙轰然倒塌。

自此，棕发小胡子Omega养成进度：3%


	2. And a little bit tired.

在心情沉重地送走Pepper（以及一大堆需要签名的紧急文件）之后，Tony仍然觉得大脑里有一个尖细的声音在一遍遍重复：“你胖了不止一圈你胖了不止一圈你胖了不止一圈——”，比当初他妈九头蛇的洗脑仪还要来得有效。  
“嘿。”刚走进房间的Steve逗他，“我的世界上最完美的男朋友在想什么？”  
Tony转头看向他，眨眨眼，机械地复述道：“我胖了不止一圈。”  
“没有的事。”Steve又开始忍不住嘴角的笑意了，他自从和这个外表看起来轻浮刻薄但其实温柔绵软并且孩子气得很的大龄儿童在一起之后就总是这样。  
“而且如果你真的觉得自己太胖的话——”他凑到那个仍然呆呆地坐在扶手椅里的小胡子男人耳边，故意压低了嗓音，Steve知道他最受不了自己这样讲话，“不如我来帮你减一减？”  
Tony赶紧从善如流地挂在了Steve身上。身材的事情就等明天去考虑吧，还没有完全从打击中走出来的天才先生自我安慰道，现在有一场火辣的性爱等着他呢。

一切本来应该十分顺利的——是指，他们会在各自冲洗干净后，再在浴室以及卧室里来上热辣辣的一发，或者好几发。但是今晚不知怎么的，Tony在进入热水浴缸后的两分钟内就开始有些犯迷糊了。  
“Steve，我有点儿……”他抬高手，好让对方更好在自己身上动作，眼睛勉强睁开看了看那颗沾了水的金色脑袋，然后又闭上了。  
“嗯？你有点儿什么？宝贝。”Steve轻笑，但是Tony没有回答。于是金发大兵坏心眼地用牙齿磨了磨那颗粉红色的小家伙，希望能够逼出些他最喜欢听的声音。  
在好半天也得不到回应之后，还在忙着往恋人锁骨上做「春天对樱桃树做的事情」的Steve有些惊慌地抬头，却发现那个刚刚还眨着蜜色大眼睛挑逗他的小胡子男人居然已经闭着眼睛睡着了。  
“这真是……”Steve低头无奈地笑笑，濡湿的气息喷在对方脖颈处，又不敢对Tony再做些什么，万一吵醒半梦半醒的人反而得不偿失——你哄过Tony. Stark睡觉吗？一丁点风吹草动都能惹得他好半天不开心的哼哼，更别提一场充满强制性的性爱。虽然Steve并不反对偶尔增添一些情趣，但是看来今天显然不适合——他的宝贝是真的困了。  
有些不舍地看了半天恋人枕在浴缸边上微张着嘴的不甚良好的睡相，Steve最终还是摸摸鼻子，发挥四倍自制力把人捞起来并且用浴巾卷好送回了床上。而在把那头还带着小水珠的棕色卷发仔仔细细擦干之后，他也睡到Omega身边，把人轻轻抱进怀里。  
“晚安。”

“我简直不敢相信我就这么睡过去了——”在双方都穿好制服和盔甲匆匆赶向一个新的战火集合点时Tony仍在懊悔地向他抱怨，“而你居然没有叫醒我！”  
“好啦，”Steve抓紧盾牌向他露出一个微笑，“你也用一个完美的晨起口活道歉了不是吗？那真的很棒。”  
钢铁侠看起来仍然闷闷不乐。他用力向后蹬了蹬腿，企图抱着自己的男友飞得更快一些，但是鹰眼，永远都是他，开始通过复仇者卡片大呼小叫：“看在我的耳朵的份上！麻烦你们转到私人频道！”  
这才反应过来的Steve尴尬地咳嗽两声，迅速伸手关掉通讯器，而Tony终于露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

但这一点在他们完成一场酣畅淋漓的大战之后也没有好转。Steve确信通常情况下，那个在战场上横冲直撞的天才机械操控者在回到家之后应该会秉着“需要释放居高不下的肾上腺素”的借口（不管是不是真的有那玩意儿）赖在自己身上，至少讨一场火辣辣的战后性爱才罢休。可是现在，距离他的汇报已经结束一分三十秒了，复仇者们也早已三三两两地离开了会议室，Tony却还没有像往常一样直接扑上来，这不得不让Steve有些担心。  
“敲敲？”他隔着对方的铁壳头敲敲手指，“Tony？你还在玩任天堂吗？下课啦！”  
如果这家伙真的又在会议期间玩游戏，美国队长会罚他抄《超级英雄守则》的，他是认真的。  
可是Tony依然没有回答，Steve开始有些慌了。他拜托Jarvis打开对方的面甲好仔细查看那个总是嘴硬逞强的钢铁人是不是又受伤了打算躲起来自己解决——好在没有。  
但可能比那更糟。在面甲完全升起之后Steve的心都漏跳了半拍，而那个毫发无伤的罪魁祸首还翘着小胡子睡得一脸怡然自得——认真的？他就这样睡着了？  
“嘿，你这样可不对。”Steve伸手捏他的脸颊肉，“大家都在认真开会，而你在偷懒。”好吧，刨去Clint在给Natasha展示手机里的婴儿照片，Thor在问电子管家什么时候吃晚餐这些内容以外，至少Bruce还是认真的——Steve心虚地向左下方扫了一眼，又看回那个刚刚被自己戳醒的迷糊Omega：“给你三分钟反省自己。”  
Tony皱着眉头睁开一只眼睛看他，然后又歪着脑袋瘫回了扶手椅里：“唔。”  
“还是很困？”Steve回忆了一下今天的战斗过程，的确钢铁侠一直冲在最前面奋力厮杀——呃，和那些黏糊糊的猪笼草大怪作战。想到这里，他的眼神不由得柔和了一些：“那就去休息吧。”  
如获大赦的钢铁侠用力点点头，穿着那套脏兮兮的还带着粘液的盔甲就咔哒咔哒地回了房，一路上撞倒一只天鹅摆件两盆仙人掌还有一个举着网球跑来跑去的Dum-E。  
Steve仍然坐在会议室盯着恋人离开的背影，皱着眉头露出一个无奈的微笑。

“哈哈！今晚是睿智的鹰眼侠负责选影片！”Clint夸张地拿出一大堆影碟向他们炫耀，“《星球大战前传3——西斯的复仇》！怎么样？”  
Natasha翻了个白眼。她们都在等待着那个经常和Barton抬杠的小胡子男人得意洋洋地宣布自己还有更好的选择，就连Steve也以为他会出言反对，毕竟某人说过比起《星球大战》他更推荐来自上世纪的老年人先补《星际迷航》系列。但是出乎所有人意料的（不包括Thor，他看《狮子王》都能看得津津有味并且眼泪汪汪），Tony只是瞥了Clint一眼，然后又靠在了自己男友身上：“哦。”  
女特工挑了挑眉毛。半小时后Bruce擦擦眼镜，表示绿色大家伙可能承受不住这种黑暗的场景，礼貌地请求率先离开。而Steve转头看了看刚刚还在往自己嘴里塞爆米花的恋人，Tony的心思显然没有在电影上。  
“Tony？”他小心翼翼地压低声音，钢铁侠正在安静地看电影，这对Steve来说就是一个病句。“你还好吗？”  
小胡子男人有些失神地望他一眼，然后大大方方地赖在了美国队长腿上。  
“唔，有点困。”他枕着Steve的膝盖说，眨着那双甜蜜的棕色眼睛发出无声祈求，于是Steve只好伸手帮他的Omega揉揉额角，同时释放出安抚性的信息素，陪伴那个孩子气的大龄儿童早些入睡。  
“Ewwwww。”Clint向他俩皱起鼻子，“我就该知道Stark不反对我是因为想出了更恶心的招儿。”

自此，棕发小胡子Omega养成进度：4%


	3. Muffy, Duffy, Fluffy

“准备好了吗？姑娘们小伙子们，现在，谁想和钢铁侠一起上天飞一圈？”  
满场尖叫声。四五岁的小南瓜们在场地四周跑来跑去，往中间站着的两个超级英雄身上扔着彩纸片，一个缺了半颗门牙的小伙子兴冲冲第一个跑过来，被另一个穿粉红裙子的小姑娘挤开了：“我！”  
Tony向两个互不相让的小家伙挑挑眉，露出一个胸有成竹的笑容，一手一个抱了起来。  
美国队长警告性地看他一眼，用眼神暗示：“别飞太高，我在盯着你呢。”小胡子男人权当没看见。他抱着两个尖叫得能够震碎方圆一千米以内的全部玻璃的儿童绕着幼儿园飞了一圈，然后又稳稳地降落在了来时的草坪上。  
“这真是太酷了！”缺门牙的小伙子——他说他叫Benjamin——睁大了眼睛看向Tony，小小的脸上仿佛在发光，“和钢铁侠一起飞！”  
小女孩仍然抱着Tony的手臂不放。“我能给你写信吗？Mr.Stark？”她说，眼睛里充满了期待，“我会给你讲幼儿园的故事，非常多！”  
“当然，而且你可以叫我Tony，甜心。”小胡子男人摸摸她的头，自己也挨着美国队长坐了下来，“现在，谁想再来块曲奇饼干？”

“呼——”在终于结束这次轮到布鲁克林高地某个园外种着白色小雏菊的幼儿园的访问之后，脱去盔甲的钢铁侠毫不顾及形象地趴在了Steve身上。  
“小孩子，”他伸出一根手指，“是上帝派来提醒你嘿我们的人生虽然很操蛋但还是充满爱与希望的信使。”  
Steve轻轻掰他的手指，把自己身上那条软绵绵的钢铁侠先生扶正了些——被老师们带进教室里的小萝卜头们可还都在眼巴巴地往这边看呢。“我很感激你愿意陪我参加这种活动，Tony。”  
“是啊，”Tony咂嘴，“感谢提醒我回忆不要和上世纪老年人在一起的理由101条。你知道，除了我可是很少有人愿意陪你去老兵俱乐部一类的地方了——”他突然停了下来，转过身向后看去。  
“Cap……”那个刚刚还在轻扯美国队长制服袖子的，满脸雀斑的小姑娘，怯生生地抬头问道：“能请你帮我个忙吗？我的帽子被风吹到树上了。”  
两位超级英雄闻言抬头望去，一顶小小的、稻草黄的、还打着一个绳织蝴蝶结的玛菲帽正稳稳地挂在不远处的一棵小树上。美国队长看了看那棵弱不禁风的看起来不太适合拿盾招呼的树苗，又看了看眼前咬着嘴唇的小姑娘，不由得微皱着眉头露出一个微笑。  
“当然啦。Tony，拜托帮个忙？”  
“拒绝女士的请求可不是绅士的行为。”重新穿上盔甲的钢铁侠很快就拿回了帽子，用戴着铁手套但仍然灵巧无比的双手轻轻放回小主人的头上，向她眨眨眼睛：“回去上课吧，小蜜糖。”

###  
Tony做了一个很奇怪的梦——你瞧吧，他就知道答应那个用狗狗眼邀请自己一起去“给孩子们读故事书”的金发Alpha没什么好事。  
他梦见一只巨大的金毛口里衔着一只竹编篮子向他奔来，尾巴还一甩一甩的。大金毛像是献宝一般把盖着婴儿蓝绒布的小篮子叼到Tony面前，小胡子男人犹豫了半秒还是接了过来，然后在掀开布的那一刻他就彻底愣住了。  
那他妈居然是一个蛋。  
一个蛋。  
一颗温暖的、自己几乎能够感受到手心上轻微心跳声的蛋蛋。  
捧着一个几乎跟鸵鸟蛋差不多大的不明物体的Tony感觉自己双手不可抑制地在发抖，现在是要怎样？他要孵蛋吗？孵出来的万一是Dum-E那种小笨蛋怎么办？为什么眼前那只金毛笑得这么白痴？  
大叫着醒来的Tony在转头发现被自己吵醒的一脸惊恐的Steve时忍不住松了一口气。他边掐着对方的脸边咬牙切齿地叙述了自己刚刚做的噩梦，然后在对方笑到几乎打嗝时更生气了。

“这是一个非常严肃的问题！”他用力戳着金发Alpha的胸肌——唔，手感挺好，再戳戳——“你有没有考虑过四倍精子的威力？万一我真的生下一颗……”Tony故作惊恐地伸出手在空中比划了一圈，“这么大的恐龙蛋怎么办？”  
“噗。”美国队长挑起一边眉毛，“你是在暗讽你的男朋友是个活化石是不是？”Steve伸手挠他，Tony果然抱着被子咯咯地躲到了一边。就在小胡子男人以为纯洁的上下其手挠痒痒的行为会升华为有些暧昧的爱抚时，他的男友停了下来，把钢铁侠馅儿的寿司卷往自己的方向裹了裹，温柔的蓝眼睛平静地盯着Tony：  
“如果你喜欢孩子的话，我们可以领养，你不必非得自己生，宝贝。”他伸手摸摸对方柔软的棕色卷发，在那双明显带着疑惑不解的焦糖色眼睛下方亲了一口，“领养一个会每天跟在我们屁股后面学这学那的小家伙，他/她会眨巴着大眼睛问这世界上的每一个东西的来历，每一件事情的缘由——”  
“每一个孩子都是天使，但并不一定每一个Omega都非得亲自生孩子不可。考虑到你的年龄和身体，我也不舍得让你再遭一遍这样的罪。”  
“如果你不喜欢孩子，”Steve的手伸进被子里，有一下没一下地拨着小胡子男人带着薄茧的手指，“那我们就这样两个人过一辈子，等老了之后你嘲笑我的白胡子而我嘲笑你的啤酒肚。”  
Tony缓慢地眨了几次眼睛，然后一锤定音：“我就知道你他妈对我的小肚子有意见。”

###  
“铁罐儿！”Clint一大早就咋咋呼呼地从客厅一路跑进厨房，手上举着一个巨大的物件向他挥舞，“有你的包裹！”  
Tony下意识向后退了一步，别是那颗蛋，千万别。天啊，钢铁侠的故事难道终于要从科幻类转向玄幻类了吗？  
“摸起来软软的，应该没有问题。”鹰眼侠咧着嘴把包裹递给他，“我说，这又是哪个你的匿名爱慕者？”  
Tony不自觉地翘了翘胡子。有什么办法呢？钢铁侠的魅力就是这么大——他的笑容持续到了三两下拆开了那个牛皮纸的包装之后。然后Tony对着那只毛绒绒的达菲熊发了至少三分钟呆。  
谁会给他送一只毛绒玩具小熊？  
“有张卡片！”Clint塞了满嘴的华夫饼，油腻腻的右手向他挥舞，“你刚刚掉在地上了。”  
那上面写着“给钢铁侠AKA Tony，谢谢你帮我拿回帽子。”  
Tony忍不住露出一个在以前会被自己称为“傻爸爸才有的”欣慰笑容。

自此，棕发小胡子Omega养成进度：4.5%

*【上下其手】表示玩弄手法，颠倒是非，没有摸来摸去咸猪手的意思吼！好孩子们不要误用XD


	4. Whaaaaaaaaaaaat？

“Tony——”美国队长站在玻璃门外危险地拉长声音，这通常意味着某个小胡子男人屁股又要挨揍了（别怀疑，Uncle Rogers真的会这么干），“这是你在实验室呆的第几个小时啦？”  
一反往常地，棕发男人只是微抬头看了他一眼，然后又面无表情地转回头摆弄着手里的电焊钳：“别打扰我。”  
这下Steve也有点儿生气了。他使用最高权限强行进入了实验室（Jarvis听起来挺如释重负的），然后用还戴着皮质手套的双手按住钢铁侠的肩膀，迫使他看向自己：“我以为我们已经谈论过工作过劳的问题了？”  
Tony咬紧了牙齿瞪他：“——以及过度控制的问题，别他妈以为你是我的Alpha我就会什么事都听你的。”  
Steve这才意识到他不自觉地释放出了压迫性的信息素。超级士兵赶紧举起双手，表示自己并没有恶意地向后退一步：“……你知道，我只是担心你，Tony。”  
但小胡子男人看起来不买他的账。棕发Omega依然在幽蓝的虚拟显示屏上点来点去，对身边刚从神盾新兵训练场回来的美国队长视若无睹。  
“滚去洗澡。”他拎起一颗螺丝，在确定它不甚合格之后又丢到一边，“你身上至少沾着三种Omega的气味，喔，最后那种的我喜欢，闻起来像个香草甜心。”  
金发Alpha理所当然地被激怒了，他当然记得面前这个男人在作为Alpha的时候有多么来者不拒——或者说他假装自己是Alpha的时候。“你知道这只是日常的训练，”他向Tony的方向前行一步，头盔下的蓝眼睛略为愠怒地盯着对方，“而且你答应过我，不会再因为工作废寝忘食的。”——风尘仆仆地赶回大厦就听到电子管家颇为无奈地汇报自家主人又翘掉了早午餐只为完成手上工程的消息，Steve立马赶来了实验室，担心的对象却不配合，你不能指望他心情好到哪里去。  
“那是我他妈在进展顺利的时候！”小胡子男人扔掉手中的扳手朝他大吼，可别指望压迫性的Alpha信息素会让他妥协，说真的这家伙简直就是Omega励志的典范，“而我已经在这间实验室里该死的原地踏步至少三小时了却因为希格斯场引起的自发对称性破缺而一无所获！”  
“Jarvis，”Steve冷静地说，“请关掉实验室范围内的所有电器，包括主电源。”然后超级士兵取下头盔，向对方露出一个无可奈何的笑容：“你得好好休息了，把那些都丢到一边吧，Tony。”

“你想和我说说看吗？”在换下制服系上围裙进到厨房里只为给某个连外卖都懒得点的大龄儿童煎一份薄煎饼之前Steve问道，他熟练地往碗里敲进几个鸡蛋，“虽然我不知道那些听起来不像英语的专业名词是什么，但是我明白我的男友的实验出了一些问题。”  
“唔姆。”天才机械师先生摸摸下巴，“我不知道，数据出了一些问题，是的，但是更严重的问题是这里。”  
他用手指敲敲自己心口的位置，果不其然大兵紧张了起来：“你的心脏怎么了？Tony，需要我联系Dr.Wu吗？天哪，你太胡闹了Tony，如果觉得心脏不舒服的话应该呆在房间好好休息——”  
“放松点，大兵。”Tony向他笑笑，“我的心脏好着呢。只是有些烦而已——总觉得有什么事情要发生，这让我没法静下心工作。”  
Steve总算是松了一口气。他放下打蛋器，转过身摸了摸对方的棕发：“不会有事的，我在你身边，Tony。”  
“是啊，”小胡子男人故意做了个鬼脸，“谁不想被一个退伍老兵天天追在屁股后面喊要记得按时吃饭啊？”得到Steve不怎么用力的一个暴栗。  
“能帮我拿一下糖吗？Tony？”转身回去继续料理煎饼的Steve出声请求，“糖罐里没有了——我想应该是在储物柜的底层。”  
棕发Omega闻言蹲下身一格格翻找，在拿到战利品后迅速起身递给面前的金发大兵：“给。”  
Steve转过身准备从恋人手上接过包装盒，正准备向对方道谢的时候——  
小胡子男人笔直地往后倒下了。  
“Tony!!!”

###  
“突然倒下的原因有很多。”Bruce皱着眉头看手上的病历本——刚刚Steve发疯一般从抽屉里翻出来然后一股脑塞到他手里的，“虽然数据显示没有什么大碍，但是醒来以后他仍然需要做一个全身检查。”  
Steve只能机械地点头。“Tony，”他艰难地磨着嘴皮，“会不会是低血糖？”他在还是棵布鲁克林小豆芽的时候也经常晕倒，那时候Sarah总会在他的口袋里放上一小块巧克力。而现在你对有着同样境遇的男友却选择先和他吵一架，干得好，士兵！  
“难说。”博士推了推眼镜，“他有没有其他症状？”  
Steve用力掐了掐手心，的确Tony最近有些情况不太一样，原本就嗜甜的人现在更是看到巴菲奶油冰淇淋卷一类的甜品就迈不动腿，而且也经常犯困，有时候坐在自己身边用StarkPad看新闻也能睡着——太不称职了。Steve难过且惭愧地低下头，他应该更关心这个在外人看来就算胸口开个洞也只会一脸无所谓的Omega的。他明明知道他多么需要爱。

“嗜睡？”Natasha瞥了他一眼，“多久了？”  
Steve咬了咬唇。“5天……”他努力回忆着，“我以为之前那场和变异植物的大战让他太累了，但是现在看来不只是这个。”  
女特工挑挑眉毛，意味深长地看了Bruce一眼。博士咳嗽一声，有些不好意思地问道：“虽然这是你们的隐私……但是我想知道，队长，在Tony上次的发情期以内，你们有做好保护措施吗？”  
“我——他——什么？？”终于意识到对方在暗示什么的Steve吓得差点屏住呼吸，“你是说Tony他——”  
Bruce点点头，小心翼翼地观察着美国队长的反应：“只是理论上有这个可能性，当然也有别的情况，不过根据你的描述来看，这个可能性还挺大的——Tony最近情绪波动大吗？”  
他觉得烦。  
他总觉得有什么事情要发生。  
他对我身上的陌生味道表现出十分的排斥性——而他以前从不在意这个的。

Steve觉得心脏被一只巨手狠狠攥住了。  
自此，棕发小胡子Omega养成进度：5%


	5. OMG it’s a baby.

惊醒的小胡子男人第一句话是：“拜托别让我吃药。”  
“啊哈，你在啊，Steve。”他努力向身边的大个子扯出一个微笑，“其实我没有什么，真的，我感觉好着呢——如果你让我吃一盒香草冰淇淋会更好。”  
Steve的反应却吓到了他。金发Alpha皱着眉头，蓄着水光的蓝眼睛里全是隐忍的心疼和自责：“Tony，我有话和你说。”  
“呃，”棕发Omega眨了眨眼，“如果你想说我的脑子里其实长了个瘤子什么的——”他诚恳地双手合十望向自己的男友，“能不能等我吃完冰淇淋再告诉我？”  
Steve做了个深呼吸：“听着，Tony……”他嘴唇张合了几次还是不知道怎么开口。最终Steve只好附身向前，右手摩挲着恋人的脸颊，温柔而坚定地宣布：“……你有宝宝了，亲爱的。”   
“啊，对啊，”小胡子男人不明就里地用手掌覆盖上对方的右手，“我早就有你了。”  
Steve忍不住因此笑了出来。  
“是的，”他整个人凑上前亲亲还在状况外的宝贝，“我是你的。但是你有了一个宝宝，懂吗？我们要做爸爸了。”  
Tony仍然保持着听到这句话之前的表情看着他，连视线的角度都没有改变过：“一个宝宝。”  
“是的。”Steve耐心地等待他反应过来。  
Tony花了三秒才艰难地完成这次眨眼。“你是说，我这里，”他用右手指向自己小腹的位置，  
“有一个受精卵，一个合子，一个二倍体细胞，一个囊胚，一个原肠胚，一个胎儿。”  
“如果你刚刚说的那些名词都是指是我们的孩子的话——”Steve笑着看他，老天，没有什么言语能够表达他现在的心情了，“是的。一个宝宝。”  
“哦，好的。”Tony抬头看看眼前笑得蓝眼睛里直泛水光的男友，又低头看看自己的小肚子，然后头一偏又晕了过去。

等他再醒来时，Steve刚好端着一碗温牛奶走过来：“吃点东西，Tony，然后我们好好聊聊，好吗？”  
“聊什么？”Tony坐起来，接过他手中的红色瓷碗，唔姆，是家乐氏玉米片。  
Steve坐到他身边，仔细盯着Tony头顶那一撮翘起的棕色卷发，不知不觉就笑出了声：“聊你肚子里那个小炸弹。”  
“首先我得说，我很抱歉，宝贝，没能够早点意识到这个——我还让你带着它一起上了战场。（“那对我的英勇表现一点影响都没有，Steve！”Tony大声说）是的，你很棒，但是依然，没有任何一个Alpha应该这么做。”  
他坐得离Tony近一些，好更近距离地看着自己的Omega，“以及，我想知道，你对它的态度是什么？”  
小胡子男人努力咀嚼着玉米片，嘴巴塞得满满的，像只仓鼠：“唔，为什么问这个？”  
“因为晕过去不太像期待一个新生命的表现？”Steve苦笑，在对方睁大眼睛瞪过来之后又收敛了笑容：“Tony，我只想知道你对这个宝宝是怎么想的。”  
Tony用力咽下口里的食物，又喝了一口牛奶，然后嘴角还带着一丝奶渍地，气势满满地宣布：“我要把它教育成世界上最酷炫的小孩。”  
美国队长的呼吸停滞了半秒。  
“你想要留下它。”  
Tony看起来瑟缩了一下，如果不是四倍视力的话，Steve可能永远都不会注意到这个。  
“你不想吗？”钢铁侠抬了抬下巴，“呃，我以为你想要它的，但是如果你不想的话——”  
“我当然想！”Steve赶紧打断他，“只是我以为你不想，Tony。”  
“你他妈在开什么玩笑！”Tony把碗扔到一边，其实他更想扣到某个榆木脑袋头上，“我为什么不会想要一个自己的孩子？更别提那是和你的！”  
Steve用力把他抱进怀里。“那么我想我们达成共识了，”他笑着说，声音里却带着一丝激动的哭腔，“一个钢铁侠和美国队长的宝宝。”  
Tony静静任由他抱了一会儿，他知道老兵需要点时间。“好了吗？”他轻轻拍拍把自己圈在怀里的金发脑袋，“傻爸爸。”  
“再一会儿。”Steve蹭蹭他，鼻尖在恋人的颈后拱来拱去，“你喜欢男孩儿还是女孩？”  
“都可以，我不在意。”Tony开始掰他的手指，“只要是个健康的宝贝就挺好。”

三分钟后。  
“所以我可以吃香草冰淇淋了吗？”  
“不可以。”  
“Sh*t.”  
“Language.宝宝听着呢。”

###  
“所以你对自己要当爹的第一反应就是这个？哈哈哈哈铁蛋儿你简直就是Omega中的奇迹啊！”Clint想拍他的肩，但是被友好微笑着的队长盯得浑身发毛，只得悻悻然收回了手。  
钢铁侠翘起二郎腿瞥他：“怎么？你Stark大爷就是厉——”  
黑寡妇向他露出一个完美的笑容：“翘腿对骨盆的影响最大。”  
Tony乖乖放下腿。

“恭喜，Tony，队长。初次检查预约在哪天？”Bruce可能是这群人里唯一靠谱的——鉴于Thor已经回阿斯加德搬“仙宫人孕育生命时必不可少的美味佳肴”了，而Tony一点都不想知道他会搬几头牛和驼鹿回来。  
“三天后。”Steve向他回了一个微笑，小心翼翼地坐到恋人身边：“好吗？”  
Tony抿着嘴看他：“是这样，你不必把我当成个揣着颗玻璃蛋的陶瓷花瓶，Cap。以防你不知道，我比你九十几年人生中所遇到过的Omega都更为强健。”  
“我没有——”Steve想要反驳他，但最终还是忍了下来，“我只是想让你感觉好点儿。”  
Natasha摇了摇头，给Bruce一个眼色，拖着还想看戏的鹰眼走了，身后跟着明显已经get到暗示的博士。  
“你知道什么会让我感觉好点吗？”小胡子男人抬高下巴，释放出挑衅般的信息素，“那就是让我做自己。”  
出乎他意料的，Steve也释放了自己的信息素，Alpha少见的柔和的、带有安抚性那种：“你以为我会因为这个孩子而勉强你吗？”  
“钢铁侠是我见过最坚强勇敢的人之一。”他轻声诉说，毫不意外地感受到恋人的表情软化了下来，“我从不怀疑这一点。我也毫不怀疑，在做好Tony Stark的同时，你会做一个好父亲。在这世界上你能够排进最聪明的人前三，你能给自己的宝宝最好的教育条件，而我只是个傻爸爸。”  
“如果说你怀孕这件事有什么让我恐惧的，只有一件事，那就是我没办法照顾好自己的Omega。”  
“嗯哼。”Tony从鼻子里发音，听起来挺满意的，“所以你还认识两个比我聪明的人？”

自此，棕发小胡子Omega养成进度：依然5%


	6. Ewwwwwwwww

鹰眼侠快要受不了这两个随时随地都能亲起来的超级英雄了。不是说他们以前就不黏黏糊糊，但是至少那时候美国队长还会脸红着把已经开始掐他屁股的Stark带回房间再继续，而现在Steve几乎隔几分钟就要去亲亲蹭蹭男友，完全不顾大厦里其他人的严正抗议——这个其他人指的是Clint，并且也只有他，准确来说。  
“你俩简直像一对连体婴。”Barton皱起鼻子向超级士兵开玩笑，斜倚在沙发背后看着他俩，Steve的脸染上一抹红色。  
“抱歉，”他说，环在Tony腰上的右手依然没有放下来，“我就是……忍不住。”差不多是实话，自从意识到自己的Omega怀孕之后他就恨不得把人揣在口袋里随身带着，全靠钢铁侠杀人般的目光才阻止了Steve想要去问蚁人借装备的冲动。  
Tony哼了一声，半带炫耀那种：“这是我的大厦，我有权在任何地方和我的男友亲热。”他甚至用力撸了两把对方的胸肌，可惜作案工具在脸皮薄的金发大个子脸色变得通红时被没收了——Steve抓住他的右手，这让他动弹不得。  
“嘿！”Tony抗议道，“如果你要限制我的人身自由，那么我有权得到相应的赔偿，别忘了我可是个商人。”  
Steve用一个吻补偿了他。  
“Ewwwww。”鹰眼侠大声说，嫌弃地转身就走。

在看到原本应该在烹饪的美国队长不下三次从厨房一路跑到客厅只为了确认“Tony还好”，接到对方白眼攻击也不生气只是俯下身再亲亲那个懒洋洋地缩在一堆毛绒抱枕里的棕发小胡子Omega之后，女特工也忍不住抬起了一边眉毛：  
“看起来你才像是那个不得不依赖Alpha信息素的。”  
Steve有些不好意思地挠挠头，伸手又往Tony腰后塞了个盾牌型的抱枕。小胡子男人皱皱鼻子，站起身跟着男友溜进厨房。  
“你最好在十五分钟内搞定午餐。”他抬手看了看不存在的腕表，故作正经地向Steve点点头，“虽然我可以等，但是Hulk可能会因为美国队长在轮到自己做饭的日子玩忽职守误了餐点而生气。”  
Steve飞快扫了一眼烤箱里正在加热的香肠橄榄披萨，又看回面前穿着毛绒拖鞋的棕发男人，忍不住露出一个笑容：“我会的。你喜欢荷兰酱吗？——你觉得宝宝会喜欢吗？”  
“唔。”Tony面无表情地抬抬下巴，“不知道。”  
他推开又要凑过来的男友，自己戴上隔热手套弯下腰从烤箱中取出烤盘——Steve吓得心脏都快跳出来了——取出午餐后就趿拉着拖鞋走回客厅，连一个眼神都没有给身后的Steve。  
超级士兵赶紧亦步亦趋地跟在后面，试图从棕发Omega手上接过危险源：“Tony，我来吧。”  
钢铁侠却假装自己什么都没听见。

“吵架了？”Clint向午餐后就一言不发爬到客厅的沙发床上捏海豹抱枕的小胡子那边努努嘴，金发Alpha沉默地收拾着桌上的杯盘狼藉，默认般垂下眉眼。  
Bruce看看沙发上的Omega，又看看Steve，斟酌着开口：“……我来吧，队长。你去和他聊聊。”  
Steve只是摇摇头。  
等他完成轮到自己的烹饪以及打扫任务，那个刚刚还在蹂躏着无辜小海豹的棕发Omega已经靠在另一只巨大的棕熊玩偶上睡着了——他对于Clint和Thor每次去过游乐园之后都兴高采烈地往客厅新添的沙发床上加着各种毛绒玩具还反对来着，但是现在它们都派上用场啦。  
Steve尽量小心翼翼地坐到那个蜷缩成一团睡着的小胡子男人身边，目光落在恋人还看不出形状的腹部：“……Tony。”  
他无声地说，视线恋恋不舍地从他最爱的人浅棕色的发尖一直游移到白皙的脚趾。Tony他在梦着什么？Steve希望那能和自己有关。  
同样，他也能够察觉到Tony身上现在略带辛辣的信息素味道——自从孕期以来，Tony就散发着若有若无的香甜蜂蜜牛奶气息，这也是引得Steve不时就想往他身上蹭蹭的原因，而现在看来要么是因为Omega情绪欠佳，要么是因为和Alpha信息素协调不一致，或者两者都有。Steve想要抱抱他，让他不至于需要充满不安全感地缩成一团，而是能够以四肢大敞的姿势摊平在自己身上——Tony在拌嘴的时候总喜欢以一记泰山压顶克制对方，四目相接之后无论怎样激烈的争吵都会变成甜蜜的接吻和抚慰。但现在这一点恐怕很难实现了。  
最后他俯身往睡得像个婴儿的男友身上盖了条毛毯，轻声说，“……别不要我，宝贝。”

“Ewwww，”一旁目击一切的鹰眼侠再次皱起鼻子，“现在我倒是更宁愿你俩继续黏黏糊糊了。”  
他拍拍美国队长的肩膀，诚恳建议：“要不你今晚和他来一场肉体与灵魂的对话，好达到生命的大和谐？”  
Steve差点被他逗笑了。“不行，Clint。”他说，垂下的蓝眼睛里看不清情绪，“医生说孕期初要禁止一切危险行为——”不管Tony现在有多诱人。  
就像一枚行走的夏娃的果实。Steve有些羞愧地低下头，他不该想这个的，这实在是太不合时宜了，他的Omega得知自己怀孕还没有多久，而他却无时无刻不想更贴近Tony一些，他身上的香气，他起床时看向自己略带迷糊的焦糖色大眼睛，他灵巧无比的双手——停下，Rogers。  
“好吧，”Barton投降般抬起手，“就，和他聊聊，好吗？老实说你们这个样子让我想起晚上八点档那种父母吵架。认真的吗？你们到那一步了吗？”  
Steve叹了一口气。

###  
“嘿。”Steve推开房门走进来，手上还握着一杯热牛奶。他有些期待又有点忧虑地看向他的棕发Omega，“你想聊聊吗？”  
Tony抿抿嘴，接过对方递来的红色马克杯用双手握着，并没有想喝的意思：“……好吧，你先说。”  
Steve深吸一口气，坐到恋人身边，凝视着那双低垂着一个劲猛盯牛奶的焦糖色眼睛，忽然就轻笑出声：“不想喝也没关系。”果然收到被戳穿心思的小胡子男人一记怒视。  
“听着，Tony……”Steve小心地选择着措辞，“如果你觉得我最近太粘人，太过关心宝宝而忽略了你的感受的话，我必须为此道歉。我的确爱我们的孩子，但是我更爱你，没人能改变这一点。就只是，告诉我你在想什么好吗？”  
出乎他意料的，Tony对此的态度称得上嗤之以鼻：“你以为我在吃醋？嫉妒一个还没发育成胎儿的、寄生在我身上的小细胞团？”  
“那不是寄生……”金发Alpha小声回答，被Tony又一记瞪视给噎了回去。  
小胡子Omega用手指轻轻摩挲着马克杯的边缘，微微抿了一口：“你有没有察觉到最近你找各种借口往我这边跑的几率直线上升？”（“准确来说是平均每3分钟26秒就有一次，Sir。”“别那么较真，Jarvis。”）  
“呃。”Steve眨眨眼睛，坐得离自己的Omega更近一些：“那给你带来困扰了吗？”  
“也不算。但是你也听到Romanoff那句话了，”Tony偏偏头，默许了他给自己揉捏后颈的动作，“我只是不想你变成——天，我不知道该怎么说。”  
Steve停下了手中的动作，疑惑地看着他：“Tony？”  
天才富豪不在意地挥挥手：“你瞧，Steve，在遇到我之前你是坨冻在北冰洋里的大冰块，而更之前你是美国家喻户晓的二战英雄，活的传奇，人人都想要的Alpha。”  
他在Steve想要开口说些什么时再次挥挥手：“别打断我。我想说的就是，这几天我一直在考虑，我的耶稣老天爷呀，我把美国队长变成了一个只会对着我的肚子傻笑的蠢爸爸，美国人民会因此恨死我的。”  
金发大兵揽住他的肩膀，用力把棕发小胡子Omega抱进怀里：“才不会。永远不要这样想你自己，Tony。”  
“好吧，你还是没懂我的意思。”Tony干巴巴地回应，又抿了一口牛奶，“是这样，我觉得我们俩都没有做好当父亲的准备，你表现得像你才是那个缺乏Alpha信息素的忧虑不安的孕期Omega，而我不止一次起床的时候发现自己是趴着睡的，肚子底下还塞着个枕头。”  
“我们需要点时间接受这个，是的，我们有宝宝啦，他会在差不多九个月之后‘bong’地蹦出来，到时候还有得你忙的。但是现在，有一点要搞清楚，你依然是美国队长，而我依然是钢铁侠，我们是超级英雄这一点不会因为突然造访这个世界的一个小婴儿而改变。相反的，我们有了更多责任：一个被我们亲手带到这个世界来的光屁股小怪物。”  
“你也是我的责任。”Steve伸手抚上他的发丝，话语里全是感激，“我生命中最美好的那一部分。”  
“好吧，那么我们可以跳到下一个部分了：关于某些可能会发生的、到时候不得不面对的问题。我是说，如果到时候，你，或者我，永远地离开了这个小天使，我们也必须告诉他这件事。老天，我不想做那个混蛋，所以拜托，如果我有那一天——”  
Steve的蓝眼睛开始不由自主地湿润起来：“别，Tony，就只是，别——”  
“你我都知道房间里那头大象。”Tony面无表情地打断他，在看到美国队长快哭出来的表情时又叹口气，安慰似的抚上他的金色眉毛： “但是我答应你，以后行事会更加小心。看到没有？一个被老婆孩子绑住的中年男人，天，我以前可从来没考虑过组成家庭这回事。你的老二可真是帮大忙了哈。”  
金发大个子哭笑不得地把怀里的棕发Omega抱得更紧了一点。“我的错。”  
“你的确是。”Tony任由他抱了一会儿，然后把马克杯往他手里一塞，脸上明明白白写着：我已经喝完了。  
Steve看看手上明显还剩有大半杯的睡前饮料，又看看一脸理直气壮的小胡子男人，认命地仰头一口气喝干。  
“晚安，宝贝。”他亲亲恋人还带着奶渍的嘴角，“记得刷牙。”  
Tony钻到被窝里，翻个身用屁股对着他。

他应该听Steve的话的。在早上爬起来懒洋洋地挤上牙膏时Tony突然想，睡前刷牙真的很重要——这个想法在他把牙刷放进嘴里时变得更强烈了。  
我很确定Jarvis一直给大厦采购的是正常的薄荷味牙膏而现在这个像是放烂的番茄加上腐烂莳萝的味道是他妈的怎么回事？Tony在心里怒吼，要不是知道他的同居人不可能也永远不会做出这种事情，他都要怀疑这只牙刷是不是被拿去刷过马桶。  
三秒钟之后，他就冲去了马桶旁。  
“我操他妈的——”Tony说，更准确地说，是吐。他像是每一个急性肠胃炎患者似的，抱着马桶大吐特吐起来。  
“Ewwwwwwwww——”

自此，棕发小胡子Omega养成进度：6%


	7. Knock Knock~

Steve在端着早餐刚回到卧室时看到的就是这样的场景：小胡子男人跪在马桶旁拼命呕吐着，连肩膀都在颤抖。  
“操他妈的狗屎狗屎——” 他现在简直就像一个第一次上船的水手，恶心得只想把整个胃都吐出来然后再咒骂着去和上帝作伴。  
Steve吓得差点喊出复仇者集结。小胡子男人无力地摆摆手表示没有必要，之后Tony又吐了一次，有气无力地半趴在地上，右手垂在一旁。  
Alpha心疼极了。他快步上前递上漱口杯和纸巾，然后蹲下身，轻轻帮他拍着背顺气。  
棕发Omega在勉强清理好自己之后放弃般赖到自己男友怀里，棕褐色眼睛里还带着些刚刚经历初期反应所造成的的水雾：“……操。”  
Steve依然帮他拍着背，试图让对方好受一点：“你还好吗，Tony？”他咬了咬唇，知道自己的问题简直是废话，但是面对眼角还挂着生理泪水的男友他除了心疼得要命以外也只能手足无措。“有什么能够减轻这种反应吗？我去问问Bruce——”  
Tony难受地阖了阖眼皮。“闭嘴。”他沙哑着嗓音说，“让我安静一会儿。”Alpha立马紧紧合上了嘴，同时释放出柔和的，带着些海风味的信息素。怀里闭着眼睛的小胡子男人转个身，把脸埋进金发大个子宽厚的胸膛里，Steve勉强笑了笑，把人拦腰抱起，扶着脊背轻轻放到床上。在他想要起身去给对方倒杯水时却被扯住了衣袖。  
“……别走。”Tony从鼻子里闷哼，声音细得像幼猫，“我不会再吐了。”  
这句话带来的冲击性太大，以致于Steve没有意识到他的指甲已经狠狠掐进了手心里。“我哪也不去，Tony，我就在这里陪着你。”金发Alpha握住Tony的手，眉眼间全是担忧和不知所措：他怎么能够让自己的Omega有这种错误的感觉呢？  
钢铁侠反握住他的手，像调戏小女生似的捏捏男友的手掌心：“骗你的。”他扯了扯嘴角，试图挤出一个有点说服力的微笑，“你给我带了早餐对吗？真贴心，蜜糖。”  
Steve知道他又在掩饰自己了。超级士兵俯下身给了他一个温柔的吻，Tony想躲避来着，看在他刚刚吐过的份上这一定是个令人尴尬的吻，哪怕他匆匆漱过口也一样。  
但是他小瞧了四倍力量。  
“我哪也不去。”Steve近乎固执地重复，嘴唇贴着他的唇瓣摩挲，“我就在这里，一直在这里。”  
“那好吧。”小胡子男人干巴巴地咂咂嘴，“我能再睡一会儿么？以及醒来之后我想要看到班尼迪克蛋。”事实上他看到了床头柜上的黄油面包，而刚刚经历一场肠胃灾难的Tony其实也不是很想吃东西，他只是觉得或许这种制作繁杂的食物能够把Uncle Rogers的“中学生教育之早餐必要性导论课”拖后一点。  
Steve笑着摸摸他的额头。“好。”

Tony没能像他想象的那样很快睡着。事实上，他只是安静地躺在床上数着天花板的条纹，双手交叠着放在温度略高的小腹上。  
“嘿，”他用手指敲敲肚脐底下，“小豆芽。”Tony轻声说，他是第一次这么做，某个傻乎乎的金发大兵倒是天天都小心翼翼趴在他肚皮上，对里头的不知道有没有一毫米长的微型胚胎声情并茂地讲述各种故事，直到Omega开始不耐烦地敲他脑袋才罢休。  
他闭上眼睛，想象着有那么一颗小小的，比他见过的所有奇花异草的种子——只是说一句，他没有想别的东西哦——更为微小的小不点儿，躺在一朵柔软的蓝色矢车菊正中央。它会在阳光和雨露的照耀下长大，Tony轻轻点着手指，他希望那不要太久。  
然后他翻了个身，起床去找那个搞不好还在制作英式马芬的超级士兵。  
“敲敲。”Tony倚在厨房门口扣扣门，“我的完美男友在做什么？”  
出乎他意料的，小胡子男人原本以为会看到美国队长在厨房熟练地煎着培根的画面，说不定还能够有裸体围裙什么的——好吧这个不太可能，他就是想想而已——但是显然Steve现在的心思没有在烤箱里的松饼上。超级士兵背对着门口，手上举着一本笔记本，看起来像是在记录些什么。  
“Tony！”终于反应过来的Steve赶紧合起了本子，“你饿了吗？抱歉，我可能还需要一会儿——先吃片面包好吗？蓝莓果酱怎么样？”  
棕发Omega皱了皱鼻子。“不想吃。那是什么？”  
Steve明显脸红了。他赶紧把笔记本往身后藏，但这可没能难住自从跟美国队长一起训练以来体能提升了不少的钢铁侠，他踮着脚使劲往人身上挤，慌乱的美国大兵被他一直逼到了集成灶前。  
Tony在一分三十秒内就拿到了他想要的。倒不是说Steve没有放水啦。  
“让我来看看——”小胡子男人得意洋洋地咧嘴，“我的甜心藏着什么秘密？”  
然后他就愣住了。他本以为那上面可能会有一些手抄“伊丽莎白•戴维的鸡肉沙拉食谱”一类的东西，但事实上，那里面全是大兵一笔一划的笔记：  
“X月XX日，Tony晕倒了。Bruce推测出他怀孕的事情，我真的很不称职。但是我要当爸爸啦！”附带一只大狗狗的笑容。  
“X月XX日，Tony不喜欢格林童话，或许安徒生童话会好一点？”  
“X月XX日，Tony睡觉的样子好可爱。他在梦里会护着自己的肚子。”  
日期翻到今天，是他的男友新添的笔迹：“Tony今天第一次孕吐了。”他在第一次底下用力划了几道下划线，旁边还画了一个小胡子男人眼泪汪汪的大头表情，“他很不安，我必须照顾好我的Omega。”随后是零散的各种要点：维生素B6、生姜、电解质饮料……Tony抿了抿嘴，眼神瞥到一边，语气中带着点不自觉的不好意思：“以防你不知道，建立电子档案这种事情找Jarvis就行了，Cap。”  
“我，”Steve挠了挠头，“我不想你笑我。”他在对方挑起眉毛时立马补充道：“我是说，你瞧，你是个永远走在时代前面的科学家，而我只是一个老套的退伍士兵。我想亲手记录下宝宝出生前的每一天，留下一些以后能够翻看的回忆，等以后宝宝长大了，就指着泛黄的书页跟他或者她说，当初你是怎么一个调皮捣蛋鬼。”  
“嗯哼，”Tony勉强表示了同意，“但是我们也可以留下全部的影像资料。”  
与其说是回答，Steve更像在自言自语，他的声音几乎低到听不见：“万一哪天又只剩下我一个人了……”  
小胡子男人偏偏头，把那颗胡思乱想的金发脑袋抱进怀里：“好了，你在我这儿呢。”  
Steve反手抱住他，在对方眉间落下一个亲吻：“那你会和我一起写宝宝观察日记吗？”  
“认真的？这么白痴的名字？”Tony推开他，“而且你想都别想把西蓝花加进我的食谱里。”  
美国队长低头轻笑一声，俯下身蹲在钢铁侠面前，屈起手指轻轻敲了敲恋人睡衣底下的肚皮：  
“敲敲，宝宝在家吗？”

Tony用力翻了个白眼。

自此，棕发小胡子Omega养成进度：7%


	8. Oops, awkward.

“呃，Steve？”  
“是的，Tony？”转过头的金发Alpha的回答简直是快活的，被他亮晶晶的蓝眼睛盯住的小胡子男人瞬间就失去了开口的勇气。他不自在地向下瞥了一眼，然后立马换了个话题：“你真的要往我们房间里放这么多安抚毛巾和育儿书籍吗？你知道离预产期还遥遥无期对吧。”  
Steve嗯了一声，又往床头书架放了一本《小兔子睡不着》*。“你觉得不合适吗？”他犹豫了一会儿，坐到自己的Omega身边，“还是说你觉得我买了太多——”  
Tony张了张嘴又立马合上。“没有。”他诚恳地眨眼，企图让自己看起来可信一点，“你想买多少就买多少，哪怕你把整个纽约的儿童书店都搬回来也没有关系，甜心。”  
他的男朋友很明显被逗笑了。Steve坐得离他更近了一点，凝视着恋人那双甜蜜的、带着98%一本正经胡说八道和2%害羞不自在的焦糖色大眼，忽然就乱了呼吸。  
“Tony……”他压低了嗓音，试图亲吻近在咫尺的棕发男人，他能感受到彼此间信息素的交融，但是在他距离触碰到眼前的Omega只差0.01秒时却被对方慌乱推开了。  
“我突然想到实验室里的粒子对撞机还没关！”小胡子男人使劲眨巴眼睛，“就，你知道，虽然它没有日内瓦那台那么强劲，但是万一超导高电流作用下融毁了超导磁铁之间的接触点，就有泄漏液态氦和其他物质的危险——你不想曼哈顿变成下一个切尔诺贝利对吧？”  
Steve只能一脸茫然地点头。  
“好极了，”Tony用力扯了扯自己的衬衫下摆，“我去去就回。”他想拔腿就跑来着，但是超级士兵眼疾手快地抓住了他的右手。  
“你的意思是说实验室有危险。”Alpha皱着眉头，“我怎么能够让怀着孕的Omega去一个可能有核辐射的地方？”  
“好吧，所以你知道核辐射是什么了，看来下次我得换个借口——”  
“Tony。”  
小胡子男人紧紧闭上了嘴。半晌后他放弃般举起手：“你赢了。我的实验室没有问题。”但这并没有让Steve放下心来，他握着自己Omega的手指微微收紧，轻声问道：“究竟是什么事情？”  
“没什么。”Tony甚至瑟缩了一下，这当然没有逃过超级士兵的四倍视力，Steve感到左胸腔有那么一丝抽痛，但他只是点了点头：“……好吧。等你想说了再告诉我，好吗？”

他们之间的别扭气氛一直持续到了晚餐前。倒不是说两个人吵架了，只是钢铁侠在以肉眼可见的程度小心翼翼地保持自己和美国队长的距离——这听起来就是个伪命题。  
“嘿！”复仇者联盟里唯一的Beta大大咧咧地坐到Tony身边，伸手去偷对方面前的黄油饼干，小胡子男人一反往常地没有打掉那只贼手，反而只是呆呆地看着眼前的玻璃碗。  
就连Clint也不由得皱了皱眉。“铁蛋儿？”他拍拍对方的肩膀，没敢像平常那样用力，“你在用脑电波和外星人交流吗？”  
Tony这才反应过来，他胡乱理了理衣服，意识到身边的人是鹰眼之后又放松下来：“如果没有被你打扰的话我现在已经在和那位美丽的德尔塔星女士*共进晚餐了。”  
“Ew。”Clint嫌弃地皱起鼻子，“感谢你把光头女版队长的画面塞进我脑子里。”  
被点名的金发大兵疑惑地走近两人，手上还端着一碗奶油蘑菇浓汤：“什么？”  
“没什么！”Tony大声回答，他站起身胡乱往自己盘子里扫了两块土豆饼，局促地解释道：“呃，我还有一个约会，不，我是说，我突然觉得很困——总之，明天见！”  
姗姗来迟的Natasha在半路上正好撞见小胡子男人，他几乎是落荒而逃。黑寡妇扫了Steve一眼，用眼神表示自己的疑惑，美国队长抿了抿唇，低头拿上几片面包。  
“我去给Tony送碗汤。”

Steve走在楼梯上时忍不住想了很多东西。他知道自己不应该往那个方面想，但是一个不愿意接受自己Alpha触碰甚至接近的孕期Omega——老天，他真的不知道该怎么办了。金发大个子现在手足无措得就像一开始撞见Tony发情期那样，而且这次显然更加糟糕。  
他原本以为那个骄傲的、志得意满的，在外人看来不可一世的小胡子男人和自己一样是个Alpha，谁不这么认为呢？他甚至考虑好了以后在一起要领养几个孩子，但是忽然间自己爱的人就在面前卸下了全部伪装，并且告诉自己那并不是简单的Alpha和Omega之间的相互吸引——他简直没法不去更爱他。  
但是现在看来情况有些改变了。Steve苦涩地看着手上的托盘，如果Tony觉得这一切都没有那么好（从他每天早上醒来所遭受到的磨难来看，“不算太好”还是个比较温柔的形容词），如果Tony改变了自己的主意，那么Steve也必须接受。哪怕他放在自己房间的那只天鹅绒的小盒子已经藏得足够久了——他总是找不到一个合适的时机。这个问题在他得知Tony怀孕之后变得更加严重了，他无时无刻不想对恋人说出那句话，但是在面对那个越来越绵软、嗜睡的棕发Omega时心房又总是被一些更为柔软甜蜜的东西所充满。  
老天。他真的不知道怎么办。

最终他做了个深呼吸，轻轻推开属于Tony和他的卧室门——  
Steve手中的餐盘应声而落。

Tony在听到那一声清脆的瓷盘落地声的瞬间便以迅雷不及掩耳之势扯下了卷到胸口的棉质T恤，并且同时爆发出了一大堆精彩绝伦的、足以让老水手都脸红的咒骂。  
但这不能改变几秒前发生的事情，更阻止不了Steve看见男友刚刚对自己所做的一切，毕竟证据还明晃晃地摆着呢，它们就那样不知羞耻地挺立在Tony不久前刚换上的棕灰色长袖底下，只因为质地挺阔的衬衫总是摩擦得那两块软肉不舒服——当然了，更重要的原因是，从昨天起小胡子男人就觉得胸口涨得发紧，而基于他不输给任何人的自尊心和一定程度上的廉耻心（这个有待商榷），Tony选择了不向自己的Alpha提起这件事。  
他以为自己能够解决这个的，至少在他把手伸进自己领口用力揉搓并且觉得舒服多了之后，是的。这也是为什么他一直在躲着Steve——老天啊他之前没少揉捏美国队长完美的胸肌来着，你不能要求他现在不觉得尴尬，而且显然Alpha的信息素对于Tony那分泌状况乱得像是更年期女性的激素不仅没有帮助反而只能起到推波助澜的反效果，他不止一次在Steve靠近时觉得胸口涨得发慌，甚至连乳头都变得敏感了起来。  
而现在好极了，美国队长正面撞上了男友在房间中央玩弄自己胸部的画面，ew，听起来真变态，他的本意可不是这样的。  
“Tony……”Steve艰难地开口道，他甚至无意识咽了口口水：“你怎么——我，我能帮你吗？”  
金发大兵走进房间并且关上门，而Tony显而易见地退后了一步。“我可以解释。”他尽量冷静地阐述，“你瞧，显然那个被你不小心射进我肚子的小家伙给我带来了一些负面影响，我，呃，绝对没有在自慰，如果你在想的是这个的话。”  
Steve几乎哭笑不得：“我没有。”他靠近明显感到紧张的棕发Omega，“Tony，你很难受吗？”  
Tony只能机械地点头。他不安地搓了搓手指，眼睛瞥到一边不去看自己的Alpha：“难受这个词可能比较严重……只是不舒服而已。”  
“能让我看看吗，宝贝？”Steve礼貌地请求，事实上他感觉自己呼吸都快要停顿了：他心爱的唯一的Omega躲在房间里默默解决着他难以启齿的问题，而他却傻乎乎地站在门外，以为自己就要被恋人抛弃了——天啊，世界上还能够有比他更蠢的人吗？  
小胡子男人看起来有些窘迫，他咬了咬唇看向一边，最终还是放弃般向男友撩起了衣服下摆。“就像这样……”他的声音小到几乎听不见，好在超级士兵不仅有四倍听力，还有四倍视力。他小心翼翼地端详着恋人胸口的软肉，在得到对方点头默许之后伸手轻轻一碰——  
Tony几乎瞬间从喉间发出了难耐的呻吟。在察觉到Steve正在一脸不可置信地看着自己时又狠狠咬住了舌头，他从未如此讨厌自己Omega的体质，这让他觉得难堪不已。  
“别咬自己，Tony。”金发Alpha赶紧出声安抚他，“如果痛的话就叫出来。”  
前花花公子居然因为这句听起来引人遐想的话语而脸红了。他用力瞪了男友一眼，又想不出什么指责的话，只好抿抿唇：“……轻点。”  
Steve脸上也不可避免地发着热：一周多来没有亲热过的恋人此刻乖巧地站在自己面前，还撩起衣衫等待自己的抚慰，这实在不能让他不行想入非非。但考虑到Omega此刻敏感而脆弱的体质，他只能生生压下自己的冲动。  
“这样可以吗？”超级士兵的宽大手掌覆在小胡子男人胸前，以画圈的方式轻轻揉着，换来一长串压抑的低吟。Steve暗叫不好，再这样下去他就要硬了。  
“为什么不告诉我？”他选择岔开话题，努力回忆Tony这两天的反常，好让自己在眼前这种刺激的场面下保持镇定，“你不该自己承受这一切。”  
Omega皱了皱鼻子。“我不想在你面前丢脸。”他低头看了看向自己胸口鼓出的两个小包，脸别向一边：“老天啊这太让我难堪了，明明你才是这幢大厦里胸最大的那个，为什么非得让我——”他在Steve不小心又或许是坏心眼地指腹恰好滑过敏感的乳首时不自觉发出第三声呻吟，随后用力瞪向满脸无辜的Alpha：“你他妈——”  
“Language。”听到恋人熟悉的嘴炮之后终于放下心来的Steve轻声调笑，手上仍然不紧不慢地画着圈圈，“这才不丢脸。你是我见过最坚强勇敢的人之一，这和Alpha、Omega之类的都没有关系。”  
Tony从鼻子里哼了一声表示同意。“我依然又酷又帅。”他干脆整个人赖进了美国队长怀里，好方便对方更好地给自己按摩，Steve轻笑一声，低头吻了吻他柔软的棕色卷发：  
“是的，你当然和从前一样帅气。”

“现在好一点了吗？”他柔声问道，眼前是他的Omega因为各种原因而染上红色的脸颊，“你有没有问过Jarvis解决办法？”  
小胡子男人明显翻了个白眼。“拜托，我才不要问自己的管家有没有《101种揉胸方法》，特别是还得用在自己身上，这听起来太变态了。”  
“你知道这不是一码事。”Steve换了另一边作为目标，他示意Tony抬起手，“Jarvis？你有什么建议吗？”  
尽职尽责的电子管家先生立马列出了一长串清单。Steve逐条念着，手下的动作一刻不停：“热敷、按摩、换质地柔软的衣物，用清水清洁，避免损伤乳头——”他突然停了下来，盯着被自己揉捏到挺立在空中的红色小肉粒，忽然后知后觉地害羞起来：如果不是那个突然造访的小家伙，或许他现在已经在和Tony大战三百回合啦。  
“在想什么？”Tony嘲他，显然是发现了自己Alpha脸上的窘迫，“你知道，如果你想要的话，我依然可以完美地帮你解决的。我可是Stark。”  
Steve停下了手中的动作，称得上是虔诚地吻了吻怀中一脸得意的小胡子男人的眼睑。  
“在想我真幸运，能够拥有你。”

Tony眨眨眼，伸出咸猪手用力撸了把男友形状完美的胸肌。

自此，棕发小胡子Omega养成进度：8%

*【《小兔子睡不着》：卡尔-约翰所作儿童绘本，一只叫罗杰的小兔子很想睡觉，却怎么也睡不着~】


	9. 第九章  Baby don’t cry.

那些倒三角脸的塔尔星人来得猝不及防。当接到鹰眼侠的紧急呼救通讯时Steve才刚把恋人的长袖T恤拉下来（谢天谢地），Clint在卡片的另一头鬼哭狼嚎，假装自己没看到这对不分场合时间亲热的情侣：“救命！Cap！我需要一个肉盾嗷！”  
钢铁侠胡乱扯扯衣服就打算跑。美国队长一把按住他，用力捏了捏不让人省心的棕发Omega的肩膀。  
“留在这里。”  
Tony抿起嘴看他，倔强的棕褐色眼睛里倒映着金发Alpha不容分说的严肃表情：“……你忘了说请。”  
Steve放松下来，笑着在他的难得听话的男友额头印上一个吻。“请留在这里，好吗？”小胡子男人很明显噘了噘嘴，但还是勉强同意了。  
“Jar，送队长一程。”  
钢铁盔甲应声而动，它的造物主站在大厦的落地窗前平静地看着金红色的钢铁骑士带着美国队长飞远后，转身走向厨房。  
见鬼的，他的心绪烦乱得像一台CPU过载的计算机，而他的胃却饿得能吃下一头牛。

在解决掉两个芝士汉堡（准确来说，他只是嚼了嚼那些面包然后就吐掉了）之后，Tony焦躁地命令电子管家打开战场附近的监控。  
“他怎么样？”  
Jarvis贴心地拉近了镜头，钢铁侠不悦地发现，即使战场上正处于纳什均衡的胶着状态，美国队长看起来也没有占多大便宜——可怜的老兵制服已经成了灰扑扑的一团，好在身上没有明显的伤痕。  
小胡子男人点了点下巴，转头向天花板一本正经地提议：“饭后运动对宝宝有好处，对吧？”  
如果人工智能管家也有类似人类第六感一类的东西的话，Jarvis会说，他直觉不好——果然，钢铁侠在他来得及出言阻止之前就调出了MK42。  
“走，宝贝儿，和爸爸一起去散散步。”

Steve在那抹红色的身影现身在战场上时就知道大事不好。他握着盾牌的左手骤然收紧成拳，咬紧牙关看着那个绝对不应该出现在这里的男人：“Stark。”  
Oops。Tony在盔甲下做了个鬼脸，完蛋，大兵生气了。他得赶紧解决这个。于是钢铁侠绕过战场上还在一打三的美国队长，马力全开地朝着那些倒三角脸的母舰冲过去。  
“十个小兵人，外出去吃饭，”他吹了个口哨，满意地看着一艘飞船坠落下来，“一个被呛死，还剩九个人*。”  
Clint倒吸了一口凉气。“我的老天，”他拉起弓箭对准钢铁侠身后的一个外星人，“行行好，在他背到《是谁杀死了知更鸟》*之前让他闭嘴。”他没敢提那个更严肃的、迫在眉睫的问题，鉴于美国队长以盾牌砸敌的力度已经不能称作奋勇无敌了——红白蓝的指挥官此刻才更像是那个浑身杀气的侵略者。  
最终战争以钢铁侠轰塌三架母舰而美国队长干掉57个塔尔星人结束。难得不耍俏皮的钢铁战士按开面甲，得意洋洋地向另一位复仇者领导邀功：“怎么样？我这次是不是特别棒？”  
Steve抿紧了嘴唇，告诉自己不能动怒。  
“你有没有考虑过它？”完了，他一开口就知道这一场谈话绝对不可能以友好开头并且以温柔结尾，但是他却没办法控制自己，“我请求你留在家里，而你却跑来对一个才几周的胎儿来说过于危险的战场——你甚至还在念黑童话！”  
钢铁侠刚刚还闪着光看向男友的焦糖色大眼睛像是冻住了。他缓慢地眨了一次眼，像是还在消化美国队长的讯息，又在Steve反应过来并且道歉之前迅速合上了面甲。  
“好吧，看来这里并不需要我。”他说，通过头盔传出来的电子音显得冷冰冰的。  
Steve现在只想用那块无敌盾牌揍自己一顿。

Tony几乎是愤怒地冲回了楼顶，就连那次在和莱本吉克特星虫族大战时被美国队长点名批评“超级英雄战争史上的滑铁卢”都没有像现在这么让他生气。钢铁侠面无表情地从战甲里走出来，穿过举着网球拍跑来跑去的Dum-E和Butterfinger，径直走回房间。  
“独裁者、智障、大傻子。”他咬着牙齿往床上一趟，因为愤怒而睁得更大的焦糖色眼睛用力盯着天花板，想把上边的吸顶吊灯瞪下来。  
小胡子男人在床上翻滚半天，又忿忿不平地抱着枕头坐了起来。白痴Rogers。他拧拧鼻子，不肯承认生气的更大一部分原因在于自己——他的确在作战的时候有那么一瞬间忘记了体内还有一个脆弱的小细胞团，疯狂上升的肾上腺素让他找回了久违的叱咤风云的快感（事实上，也就不到两周前而已），而他的伴侣处于劣势更是让这个一直以来把自己当成Alpha的小胡子男人理所应当地动怒了。于是他可能，好吧，打得是那么忘乎所以了一点。  
他捏捏手中用来撒气的枕头，又抬头看看面前暖橘色的灯光，最终还是耷拉下眉眼：“……好吧，小家伙。Daddy今天做了个坏榜样，你不可以学，知道吗？”  
Tony闭上眼睛，右手覆上还平坦一片的小腹，就像它的Alpha傻爸爸经常做的那样：“晚上好呀，小宝贝。”  
他从来不是一个容易耽于感情的人，事实上作为一个物理学兼工程学博士学位获得者，他更宁愿处理那种能够用方程解决掉的问题。爱很好，无论哪方面的爱，但显然Stark搞不好那其中的关系。如何爱？如何被爱？没有任何一位教授推荐的导论能够教他这个。他当了二十一年不甚合格的儿子，而他的老爹更不像是个适合当成正面例子的父亲。所以，当一个小天使不请自来，这还真的挺棘手的。  
“你知道，”他的指腹轻轻摩挲着柔软的脂肪层，或许是心理因素，他总觉得那里比其他地方暖上一些，“我可从没指望过你会来。”  
“好了，这是第一点我不适合做父亲的证明。你瞧，世界上有那么多适合当你婴儿床的地方：虔诚的天主教徒、坚定的素食主义者、全美健身冠军，而你选择了一个酷爱芝士汉堡的无神论者的差点钯中毒的内环境。”他敲敲自己的小腹，像是点着自己孩子的鼻子，“说起来，我还得感谢你让我吃不下芝士汉堡了，是不是？”  
像是被自己的笑话逗笑似的，他闭上眼睛，纤长的眼睫轻颤：“我也没有什么信心做好一个dad，所以你瞧，第二条证明。”  
“但我也不能把你丢给Steve，对不对？——Steve就是那个大笨蛋，金发大个子，是个好人。是你的papa哦宝宝。”  
“我和他或许会在教育你这方面上有很多分歧——唔，不一定，你连听觉器官都没有形成，还只是个小胚胎而已，我却已经在他身上学会了对着你絮絮叨叨这个坏毛病——总之，我们都会爱你，用生命保护你，这一点永远不会变。”  
“好啦，如果你不介意的话，”他再次敲敲藏在自己身体里的小宝宝，“我要去跟你的另一个爸爸聊一聊这回事儿了。”  
像是心电感应一般，他的话音刚落，某个刚刚还被他评价为“大笨蛋”的金发Alpha就推门走了进来，正准备起身找人的Tony一时慌乱踩住了自己的裤脚，然后他就在Steve眼前摔了下床。  
“Tony！！！”  
Steve都快吓傻了。他一进门就看到这样的场景：棕发Omega后脑勺朝地摔在地上，脚挂在床上，T恤还大敞着，露出半截圆圆的小肚子。  
“你没事吧？”他手忙脚乱地试图把人扶起来，刚把右手垫到那个棕发脑袋底下就听到Tony轻声闷哼：“……疼。”  
美国队长这下真的快被吓哭了。他不由分说地把人公主抱到床上，紧张兮兮地用视线把棕发Omega从头检查到尾：“你哪里疼？是不是肚子？我现在就去找Bruce——”  
“你见过谁砸到头以后会影响子宫的？”Tony用力翻了个白眼，坐起身平视这个白痴：“别动，我有话跟你说。”  
Steve用力咬了咬唇，他几乎抑制不住自己眼角的酸涩：一天之内他的Omega在自己面前两次处于危险，而Tony甚至还怀着宝宝——  
“你还好吗？”他说，声音里带着点哭腔，（哇靠，美国队长快哭了诶，Tony不合时宜地想，他是不是让老贾记一下这个？）“如果有不舒服一定要跟我说。”  
“知道了老妈。”Tony瞪他，在看到对方闪着水光的蓝眼睛时又不自然地瞥向一边：“咳，我想说的是——”  
“我很抱歉/对不起。”他们异口同声，而Steve愣住了。他显然不明白为什么小胡子Omega会突然冒出这样一句。  
“好吧，关于今天的事情，”在接收到恋人疑惑的眼神后Tony不自然地清清嗓子，“我得说句抱歉，对你，也对宝宝。后者我刚刚做过了，现在是你的份了。”  
Steve咬紧了下唇，他想笑来着，但却只能勉强让自己不要哭出来：“没关系。但是答应我，以后不要那么冲动，好吗？”  
“嗯哼。”钢铁侠不置可否地任由Alpha把自己抱进怀里，短短的金发扎得他的侧脸痒痒的，“其实它挺配合的——如果复仇者少了一个可靠的火力吸引者，在这件事上吃亏的好像只有你。”  
美国队长轻轻揉着怀里的棕发脑袋。“不是我让我的宝宝以身犯险的理由。何况还是两个。”他把下巴支在小个子Omega的颈窝处，刚刚好贴近他的耳朵：“我也很抱歉吼了你，babe。”  
Tony想从鼻子里喷气来着，但鉴于他的笨蛋Alpha此刻正闭着眼活像是没长大的孩子蹭着自己的动作，也就放弃了。  
“好啦，”他拍拍大金毛的头，“我们一半一半，扯平了。”  
Steve握住他的手，十指相扣：“你也不可以再念《鹅妈妈童谣》*，那完全完全完全不适合小孩子。”  
好嘛，第三条证明。Tony在Steve看不到的地方翻了个白眼，反手握住超级士兵体温略高的手掌：“我对儿童文学从来就不感冒，但是如果你想知道的话，Jarvis能给你找出所有黑童话的来源。”  
“我们要让它相信爱和光明。”固执的老兵回答他，“它总有一天会长大成人，不可避免地见到这世界黑暗的一面，但是在那之前，我们要让他相信这个世界上那些积极美好的部分。”  
Tony忽然想起一些他以为不会再回忆起的东西：舒缓的钢琴声、被握住的小小手指、还有柔和而坚定地念着睡前诗集的女声。  
“好吧，”他咂咂嘴，“Jar，给我《新月集》。”

自此，棕发小胡子Omega养成进度：9%

【*《十个小兵人》、《是谁杀死知更鸟》：全部出自《鹅妈妈童谣》，（《十个小兵人》原作为《十个小黑人》，是灰常黑暗的童谣-_-||）】  
【*《新月集》，泰戈尔诗集，大多数描写孩子天真无邪的思想和母亲对孩子的关爱，我一直觉得玛利亚会念给小Tony当睡前诗集的哈哈哈。】


	10. 第十章 I am sooooooo hungry

Tony是在第三次感到胃部有着强烈灼烧感时才不情不愿地睁开眼睛的。他闷哼着攀上Alpha的肩膀，用力拍醒身边的超级士兵（毫无必要，美国队长的四倍警惕早在知道棕发Omega怀孕之后就又翻了番）：“Steve。”  
“是的，Tony？”准爸爸赶紧爬起来，紧张兮兮盯着身边半睁着眼睛迷迷糊糊的小胡子男人，“怎么啦？”  
“饿。”钢铁侠言简意赅，发挥最大优势：他那双永远能够让男友丢盔卸甲举手投降的蜜色眼睛。Steve只好立马下床披上衣服：“先吃片饼干，好不好？我去厨房——你现在想吃什么？”  
Tony毫不犹豫地回答：“豆焖肉。”他甚至舔了舔嘴唇，就好像那来自法国朗格多克的、盛在卡索尔陶罐里的白扁豆和金黄鸭肉已经像迪士尼魔法造物一般又唱又跳地来到了自己面前。  
Steve穿衣服的动作顿住了。  
“宝贝，”他小心翼翼地说，蓝眼睛一直盯着床上的小个子孕夫，像是怕他突然又激动起来似的，“那得至少花上一天的时间来做——还不包括熬制高汤的时间。”  
他可没忘记三天前的惨剧。

*******  
“是谁从孩童的眼里偷走了睡眠？我必须要知道。*……”靠在Alpha怀里的天才机械师轻声念道，Steve则揉着对方的棕发，鼻尖靠在他的颈后贪婪地嗅着那自孕期以来就变得甘甜而绵软的信息素味道。  
他们本应该像诗中所描写的一样，拥抱着彼此沉沉地睡过去，但事情在Steve察觉到自己胸口慢慢濡湿了一大片时就变得有点不对劲了——他慌乱地把人捞起来，只看到那双盈满了泪水的焦糖色眼睛：“Tony！！”  
超级士兵觉得自己的心跳快要停止了。老天，从来不在他面前示弱的Tony、几个小时前还在狠狠踢外星人屁股的钢铁侠，现在在他面前哭得像个孩子。  
“你怎么了，宝贝？”金发Alpha只能手足无措地哄着小个子孕夫，伸出手试图擦掉对方眼角的泪水，但那一点用也没有，他哭得更厉害了。  
“别他妈——哄我——”Tony说，声音带着色厉内荏的哽咽，“Rogers！”  
美国队长差点想拿出复仇者卡片。他现在完全摸不清状况，只能先试探着问：“好的、好的——出什么事了，能告诉我吗，Tony？”  
小胡子男人猛地咬住下唇，从鼻子里闷闷发声：“……&%$#。”  
“什么？”Steve从一边抽过纸巾帮他擦擦眼泪还有鼻水，Omega是含水量极其丰富的生物，他算是从另一个方面认识到了。  
Tony又抽了抽鼻子。操他妈的，任何一个看到钢铁侠哭鼻子的人都应该因为泄漏国家高度机密而被关起来，如果他面前这个人不是美国队长的话。  
“我他妈饿。”  
Steve差点摔下床。

“为什么？”他下意识问出这一句，在发现对方又开始掉金豆时顿时慌了：“对不起对不起——我马上去做饭，你想吃什么？”  
“我，我他妈也不想哭，”Tony哽咽着出声，像是在努力维护自己的尊严，“但是这该死的眼泪就是忍不住——我他妈要饿死了而我晚上什么都没有吃我还把芝士汉堡全部扔掉了——而且还是两个！！！”  
Steve恨不得现在立马分裂成两半，一个火速赶去厨房把能找到的食物全部端过来而另一个留在这里好好安慰这个情绪化的小个子孕夫——他总算记起那天博士的警告了：“时刻注意，队长，他可能会突然变得像个爱哭的小糖豆包。”  
可复仇者到底不是X战警，他也没有把自己劈成两半还能保证毫发无损的办法，于是超级士兵只能退而求其次地先抱住了他的Omega：“不哭，不哭，我在，宝宝。”  
“你他妈还在战场上凶我。”眼泪，以及更多的吸鼻子。“我没有生气！钢铁侠可是超他妈大方的你懂吗你们的衣食住行都是我提供的但是我现在饿得像是冬眠醒来的大笨熊而哈德逊河里没有大马哈鱼！”  
“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，”Steve还能说什么呢？他只能手忙脚乱地哄着眼前的小胡子男人，不停吻着他，“你能原谅我吗？”  
最终钢铁侠开出了一份意大利千层面的价格，而美国队长觉得很合理。天哪如果Tony开口要求的话，他现在甚至愿意去抢劫超市（带上等量的赔偿现金，当然）。

*******

所以这就是为什么现在，Steve需要小心谨慎地打量着棕发Omega的一举一动，生怕他又突然情绪崩溃。“明天我保证做，好吗？今天先吃一点容易消化的——蛋黄蔬菜汤怎么样？”  
Tony扁了扁嘴，“那好吧。”他大方地点点头，爬起来跟在Steve身后，因为，耶，钢铁侠就是这么善解人意。“你需要帮忙吗？”  
“不用了，”Steve帮他再披上一件外套，“但是你可以过来看着我做。”

在切碎芜菁和荷兰芹时美国队长不禁回头看了看乖乖坐在一边高脚椅上等着他的钢铁侠（语义上的病句）：“Tony？”  
刚刚还脑袋一点一点地几乎睡着的小胡子男人立马清醒过来：“我不要吃龙舌兰蒜香青柠烤牛排！”  
金发Alpha不由得弯了眉眼。“好的，我们不吃那个。能把那两个熟鸡蛋递给我吗？”Tony应声递过来一个半剥了壳的蛋——还有半个已经进了肚子。

在看着棕发Omega边吹气边喝下以往绝对会皱着鼻子嫌弃的蔬菜浓汤时Steve忍不住摸着鼻子笑了起来。亲手做饭给他的两个宝宝吃——他想不出比这更幸福的事了。  
美国队长环视一圈周围，在心里默默记下：或许复仇者大厦的厨房需要扩建了。丝毫没有意识到自己的行为已经算是假公济私的Steve开始规划起来：冰箱是绝对需要扩容的，或许他应该拜托Jarvis再买一台新的，双开门，好让他给自己的Omega储备足够的巧克力、鸡蛋牛奶和各式各样的肉类以及蔬菜。说到蔬菜，不知道Tony会不会愿意让他在大厦的阳台种一点儿有机胡萝卜什么的——没准小胡子男人就会愿意吃呢。如果有必要的话，他甚至想再从好市多搬一个生鲜鱼缸回来（是的，一整缸）。  
最终他只是看着放下勺子开始打呵欠的棕发Omega，露出一个笨蛋爸爸的笑容：“想睡了吗？宝贝。”

自此，棕发小胡子Omega养成进度：10%


End file.
